


Golden Town

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Western
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alcune costruzioni nate dal nulla, la prospettiva di diventare ricchi e poter cambiare la propria vita, più che sufficiente per attrarre persone di tutti i tipi da ogni angolo degli Stati Uniti.<br/>Un giovane ranger arriva a Golden Town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Town

_ immagine pubblicata da avrilfan22 su tumblr.com  _

_Non doveva finire in questo modo... no, proprio no... non che fosse iniziata meglio, almeno per me..._ piegato sulle ginocchia, il braccio sinistro appoggiato sulla coscia mentre la punta delle dita della mano destra affondano nell'erba soffice, leggermente umida dell'Allianz Arena, per mantenersi in equilibrio. Dietro ad alcuni suoi compagni di squadra, in piedi, a loro volta increduli, è vero che affrontavano il Borussia Dortmund, ma la banda dell'oro era lontana parente di quella con cui si era dovuta confrontare la squadra di Pep Guardiola in passato. E la Supercoppa di Germania di inizio stagione non contava... perchè la vittoria nella Coppa del Mondo aveva prolungato le vacanze di molti giocatori, dei più forti... colonne portanti della squadra di Monaco.

 

_ immagine pubblicata da lukas31-faith su tumblr.com  _

Quando il giorno prima, all'interno degli spogliatoi, dopo l'allenamento mattutino, il Mister del Bayern Monaco aveva radunato i giocatori, in cerchio intorno a lui, comunicando uno per uno l'undici titolare... arrivato ai 3 che si sarebbero dovuti disporre dietro a Robert, Mario c'è rimasto molto male non sentendo pronunciare né il suo numero, né il suo nome... ma il numero 30 di Mitchell Weiser. Non ha mai messo in discussione le scelte dell'allenatore, sicuramente non davanti ai suoi compagni di squadra e non ha nulla nei confronti di Mitch, con il quale più di una volta invece ha passato più che volentieri il suo tempo libero, ci sono solo due anni di differenza tra di loro e poi alla fine anche lui lo sa, Mitchell ha giocato una buonissima partita, risultando uno dei migliori in campo... ma Mario non può essere felice, _non si fosse fatto male Arjen probabilmente non sarei neanche entrato in campo..._ la semifinale di Coppa di Germania, non una partita qualsiasi... tanti pensieri per la testa, ma soprattutto quell'immagine fissa davanti a lui, la palla colpita che si indirizza alla destra di Langerak, convinto di aver tirato il rigore nel migliore dei modi, si aspettava di aver spiazzato il portiere... che invece si tuffa proprio in quella direzione... una partita stregata, _come si può scivolare due volte, nello stesso modo, calciando un rigore..._ dopo quegli errori di Philipp e Xabi, Mario si prende la responsabilità di cercare di aggiustare le cose, prende la palla e si incammina verso il dischetto del rigore, un passo dietro l'altro di quella che sembra l'andatura di chi si sta dirigendo, forzatamente, verso il patibolo... non sente nulla, né le grida dei tifosi che lo incitano, né quelle dei suoi compagni di squadra che hanno completa fiducia in lui, né i fischi dei tifosi gialloneri del Borussia Dortmund, che non mancano occasione per fargli ricordare quanto male ha fatto la sua partenza da Dortmund. Posiziona la palla al centro del disco bianco di gesso, qualche passo indietro, continuando a fissare negli occhi, in segno di sfida, Mitchell Langerak, il portiere australiano che così bene sta sostituendo l'infortunato Roman. Gira la testa alla sua sinistra, per ottenere il via libera da parte del direttore di gara... e poi senza neanche pensarci su, prende la sua rincorsa, avendo memorizzato ogni movimento da eseguire e tira, la palla che parte ed il portiere che la intercetta respingendola... 3 rigori su 3 sbagliati da parte del Bayern Monaco... la finale si allontana... e mestamente Mario fa ritorno verso il centro del campo dove lo stanno aspettando i suoi compagni, già pronti per rincuorarlo... le braccia sulle spalle, le pacche con le mani. Allunga lo sguardo verso il gruppetto dei giocatori del Borussia Dortmund, li vede correre felici, mostrano una maglietta gialla con la scritta “Berlino”, cerca Marco... nonostante non riesca ad esternarlo, è contento per lui naturalmente, ripensando alle occasioni in cui ha dovuto consolare lui l'amico... ma non riesce a trovarlo... lo sguardo che ispeziona ogni centimetro quadrato del campo... sente una mano sfiorargli la spalla, una figura che si accuccia alla sua sinistra... il colore giallo e nero che gli ricorda quanti bei momenti ha passato con il Borussia... « _sono qui..._ » e Mario si volta già sapendo quale sguardo incrocerà. « _Fa sempre così male, Marco?»_ Il biondo questa volta ce l'ha fatta, quante sconfitte ha dovuto affrontare, sopportare e soprattutto superare... cosa mai facile ed anche questa sera, ad un certo punto, aveva perso anche le ultime speranze di poter recuperare la partita... il Bayern Monaco è una macchina quasi perfetta, subire un gol, nel 90% dei casi significa aver perso la partita... ma questa sera non è andata così... e questo non può che fargli piacere, anche se alla fine non sa neanche se avrebbe potuto calciare il rigore, gli ultimi minuti giocati solo per presenza, rischiando soprattutto di infortunarsi, perchè il rientro in campionato c'era stato solo qualche giorno prima ed essendo reduce da un infortunio muscolare i rischi di ricaduta non possono essere ignorati. Partita rocambolesca, con un pizzico di fortuna ma tanta forza di volontà... ed in questa dannata stagione avere ancora degli obiettivi per cui lottare dà loro speranza per un futuro migliore. Marco è felice, non potrebbe essere altrimenti, anche se vedere Mario in quelle condizioni gli smorzano un poco quell'euforia pienamente giustificata. Quei capelli arruffati, così fragile ed indifeso, raramente Marco lo ha visto così abbattuto, « _non ci si abitua mai, Mario»_ massaggiandogli dolcemente il collo ed aggiungendo « _il tempo però guarisce tutto..._ »

“«Marco, il Bayern»” _**(Traffic Lights)**_

_«quasi tutto...»_ non riuscendo a trattenere il pensiero per se ma condividendolo con Mario... facendo più pressione con le dita della mano destra e poi facendole scorrere fino alla guancia destra del giovane, sfiorandola delicatamente. Lo sguardo di Mario fisso nel vuoto davanti a lui, con Marco che non può non notare il brillare dei suoi occhi, così luminosi come due stelle che fanno capolino da un cielo notturno, quando squarci di sereno spezzano la morsa delle nuvole. Il biondo nota alcune gocce d'acqua che si stanno accumulando nella parte inferiore dell'occhio, riempiendo lo spazio disponibile ma rallentando solamente l'inevitabile caduta... Marco si avvicina di più, il braccio destro intorno al torace di Mario, portandolo a se, mentre con le dita della mano sinistra vanno a colpo sicuro, asciugandogli le lacrime... Mario si volta, gli occhi fissi su quelli dell'amico, che ricambia, un leggero sorriso che si forma sul suo viso, cerca di trattenersi e non sa neanche lui il perchè, vuole solo Marco ed il suo amico sta proprio lì per lui, _«vieni qua Mario»_ annullando così quelle poche decine di centimetri che li dividevano, abbracciandolo stretto. Lui e Mario, nessun altro, il pensiero solo per l'amico, in un ambiente ovattato, le grida, i pianti, le emozioni che la semifinale appena conclusa ha dato origine alle migliaia di spettatori intorno a loro che però ne rimangono fuori, solo lui e Mario, quanto gli manca il giovane di Memmingen, _torna a casa da me Mario_ ,la frase che popola sempre la mente del biondo, sempre viva, attuale, non manca occasione che Marco la indirizzi verso la bocca, pronto a condividerla con chi gli sta davanti, con lui... ma poi immancabilmente si blocca, non vuole creare problemi a Mario... anche se ogni volta tutto questo gli produce tanto dolore... Mario se ne accorge e non può non leggerla negli occhi di Marco. Rimangono in silenzio, abbracciati, per molti minuti... quindi i due amici si alzano, Marco aiuta Mario e poi si lasciano, andando a raggiungere, ognuno, i propri compagni di squadra.

_«Sei sicuro Marco?»_ le porte scorrevoli aperte, Mats sulle scalette del pullman che accompagnerà la banda dell'oro all'aeroporto, in attesa di imbarcarsi sull'aereo che li riporterà in quel di Dortmund. Mister Klopp ha già predisposto per la mattina seguente una seduta defatigante per chi ha giocato ed un allenamento in piena regola per chi invece questa sera è rimasto in panchina. Proprio in quell'istante ecco uscire, da una porta laterale, quasi nascosta, Mario, la camminata lenta e quasi svogliata, il cappellino in testa cercando di nascondersi evitando così di essere preso d'assalto dai giornalisti, dai tifosi... _ecco Marco_ , affrettando leggermente l'andatura, non vedendo l'ora di andarsene via da lì. «Sei sicuro Marco?» la domanda rivolta al biondo, con Mario che riconosce la voce di Mats... Marco fa cenno di sì con la testa, le mani nelle tasche abbondanti dei pantaloni della tuta, l'immancabile cappellino con tre scimmie sulla testa, lo sguardo stanco ma felice... Mats conosce bene il motivo per cui le loro strade si stanno temporaneamente dividendo, per alcune ore, per un giorno. Mario si affianca all'amico e Marco appena si accorge della sua presenza, allunga la mano sinistra cercando quella destra del giovane, che si trova infilata dentro la sua tasca, senza neanche pensarci due volte Marco cerca spazio nella tasca di Mario fino a quando non riesce ad afferrarla saldamente... si volta alla sua sinistra e sorride. Mario lascia fare, ricambiando il contatto, «sono sicuro Mats, rimango a Monaco questa notte,» stringendo più forte la presa con Mario che fa qualche smorfia con il viso per il dolore... _«scusa...»_ un filo di voce, non voleva fargli male... lo sguardo dolce rivolto verso il giovane, con gli occhi che parlano da soli, non c'è bisogno che Marco aggiunga neanche una parola... anche se Mario vorrebbe far presente al biondo che non sono soli, che Mats è lì davanti a loro... il fortissimo centrale del Borussia Dortmund sorride... lui e la squadra sono felici per l'impresa, Marco lo è anche perchè ha potuto riabbracciare Mario e Mats sa quanto questo sia importante per Marco. Per lui sono previsti alcuni giorni di riposo totale, non sapendo ancora se Mister Klopp lo avrà a disposizione per la partita successiva contro l'Hoffenheim. «Ok ragazzi, ci vediamo, ciao» il braccio alzato di Mats con il palmo della mano destra aperta, mentre si gira di nuovo verso il pullman, salendo quei pochi scalini rimasti. Marco si è perso nello sguardo di Mario, non reagisce... e forse per la prima volta dopo che l'arbitro ha fischiato la fine della partita di questa sera... Mario sorride... rimasti soli, Marco propone... _«ce ne andiamo in qualche locale tranquillo, solo io e te???»_ felice perchè ormai sono così rare le occasioni in cui può assaporare la gioia della presenza di Mario, soprattutto non dovendolo dividere con qualcun altro... il giovane si mordicchia nervosamente il labbro inferiore, _«che ne dici se rimaniamo a casa??? Vorrei evitare di incontrare gente questa sera...»_ in pratica una preghiera di Mario, rivolta a Marco... il quale perdendosi di nuovo nello sguardo dolce ed indifeso dell'amico, si scioglie... non potendo, non riuscendo ma soprattutto non volendo dirgli di no. La fenomenale intesa nel rettangolo di gioco, ha sempre funzionato anche fuori, nella loro vita di tutti i giorni e probabilmente è stata questa l'origine della loro amicizia, del legame saldissimo che li lega, indistruttibile, indissolubile, che le tempeste della vita che hanno dovuto affrontare non riescono neanche a scalfire un po'. _«Sto registrando la quinta stagione de Il Trono di Spade...»_ aggiungendo, appena scorge negli occhi di Marco un interesse sempre maggiore, _«potremo guardarci qualche episodio...»_ allunga le mani per sistemare meglio il colletto della polo di Marco, quell'atmosfera particolare, la sconfitta solo un vago ricordo, adesso ci sono solo loro due ed a volte si chiede dove abbia trovato il coraggio di lasciare Dortmund, di lasciare Marco... ma poi cerca di sgombrare la mente da tutti questi pensieri, perchè potrebbero risultare pericolosi... lui è un giocatore del Bayern adesso... e deve pensare come un giocatore bavarese, il passato è passato. I due amici procedono, camminando uno accanto all'altro, verso il parcheggio, dove si trova l'AUDI Q7 di Mario... il biondo fa quasi fatica a stare dietro ai passi veloci dell'amico, la partita è stata dura, in condizioni normali non l'avrebbe giocata tutta ma solo uno spezzone... dato che la condizione atletica non è perfetta dopo il rientro dall'infortunio. Le quattro luci lampeggianti accolgono i due amici nel buio del parcheggio rischiarato solamente da una tenue luce di alcuni lampioni. Marco si dirige verso il posto del passeggero, mentre Mario infila la mano in tasca, la tira fuori con le chiavi della macchina in mano, le alza al cielo e rivolto all'amico... «vuoi guidare tu?» Marco non se l'aspettava una proposta del genere... per tutti i motivi che ormai tutti conoscono, preso alla sprovvista studia l'espressione dell'amico per capire se è una specie di scherzo venuto male o se in effetti Mario ha dimenticato tutto quello che è successo... allunga la mano sulla maniglia della portiera, la tira verso di se e sale senza rispondere... Mario si è reso conto di aver parlato troppo in fretta... non ha pensato, la domanda gli è venuta così, senza malizia, senza provocazione, senza voler mettere in ridicolo l'amico... dispiaciuto sale a sua volta, lo sguardo rivolto alla sua destra... prova a balbettare qualcosa, ma alla fine esce solamente un _«scusa, non volevo»_ Marco non ha il minimo dubbio sull'onestà di Mario... allunga la mano, la poggia sulla coscia destra dell'amico, massaggiandola leggermente... un bel sorriso ad indicare all'amico che non è successo nulla, la situazione del momento, la stanchezza dopo la “battaglia” dell'Allianz Arena... la delusione di Mario, la felicità di Marco, quei pochi chilometri che dividono lo stadio dall'appartamento di Mario.

Il grande portone di legno del condominio e poi l'ascensore... non c'è niente di peggio che dover fare le scale dopo aver giocato una partita così intensa, fisicamente, emotivamente... premono il pulsante per richiamare l'ascensore a piano terra... e poi in pochi minuti eccoli di nuovo davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Mario... « _non ci dovrebbe essere nessuno..._ » la conferma quando aperta la porta li accoglie un ambiente buio, non si nota alcuna luce... « _Ann non deve essere ancora rientrata... usciva con le amiche questa sera..._ » e si avvia verso la camera da letto, ricomparendo qualche minuto dopo, rivolto al biondo, «mettiti pure comodo, le birre sono al solito posto...» alza lo sguardo e vede Marco steso sul divano, la schiena sul cuscino incastrato tra lui ed il poggiolo, una birra fresca in mano mentre la degusta soddisfatto... sorride e facendo ampi cenni con la mano destra invita Mario a raggiungerlo, battendola sul cuscino... si sposta leggermente lasciando il posto vicino al poggiolo all'amico, afferra la birra che aveva temporaneamente lasciato sopra il tavolino di vetro davanti a lui, gliela porge e poi tutto soddisfatto, sempre mezzo steso, cerca di sistemarsi sul fianco di Mario, passandogli la mano destra dietro la schiena, Mario osserva divertito, vedendo le difficoltà dell'amico nel trovare la posizione giusta... ed il biondo poco dopo alza lo sguardo sorridendo... « _non ci sono più abituato_ » ammette... a cui aggiunge poi un « _sfortunatamente..._ » appoggiando la testa sul petto di Mario e rimanendo in quella posizione per un po', catturato dal battito del cuore dell'amico... fino a quando le sue orecchie non captano le prime note del motivo musicale, sigla iniziale de Il Trono di Spade... che lui adora... si volta di scatto, rimanendo però avvinghiato a Mario, un sorso di birra, «Ramin Djawadi» pronuncia ad alta voce e poi chiede all'amico «sapevi che è l'autore anche delle musiche di Prison Break?» ricevendo una risposta positiva, con il solo movimento della testa... poi i due amici si ritrovano a Grande Inverno, Approdo del Re, la Barriera, il Castello Nero... ed altri fantastici posti dei continenti di Westeros ed Essos, trascorrendo là un paio d'ore... e sta per terminare il secondo episodio quando un rumore di una chiave infilata nella toppa attira la loro attenzione... staccano per un momento lo sguardo dal televisore volgendolo alla loro destra, in direzione dell'ingresso dell'appartamento... Ann fa la sua comparsa, non rimane sorpresa nel vedere che Mario non è solo, la sua dolce metà le aveva anticipato che Marco sarebbe rimasto a dormire lì da loro, il biondo si sposta permettendo a Mario di alzarsi, mentre lui si dà una sistemata alla maglietta ed ai pantaloni della tuta. Ann e Mario si salutano con un leggero bacio sulle labbra ed a Marco viene spontaneo voltarsi da un'altra parte, come se in quel preciso istante avesse avuto la sensazione di essere di troppo... ma il bacio dura un attimo, Mario lascia Ann che prosegue la sua corsa, diretta verso il biondo, mentre il giovane di Memmingen prende il telecomando spengendo il televisore nel quale stanno scorrendo i titoli di coda dell'episodio de Il Trono di Spade. «Ciao Ann,» Marco la saluta baciandole una guancia, ma Ann risponde in una maniera che lascia Marco a bocca aperta... «speravo davvero di trovarti qua Marco,» le braccia al collo del biondo, con il colore della pelle del viso che sta cambiando da chiaro in scuro, Ann si mette di lato, appoggiando tutto il corpo su quello del biondo, gli occhi del quale stanno quasi per uscire dalle orbite, cercando lo sguardo di Mario... _cosa sta succedendo?_ Il cuore che comincia a battere forte, mentre vede un Mario tranquillissimo, che sta sistemando alcune riviste sorridendo sommessamente, «se non fossi già impegnata con Mario ci farei proprio un bel pensierino su di te...» le mani tra i capelli dorati, che di solito sono off-limits per tutti ed infatti Marco non gradisce molto... ma in questo momento è fermo, in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, troppo preso dalla situazione che si è creata, mentre Ann in pratica lo sta stropicciando come una bambola di pezza, toccandogli insistentemente i pettorali «mmm... che muscoli...» « _Mario, aiuto!!!_ » una flebile richiesta e Mario che continua a sorridere... «tranquillo Marco, non succede nulla... è tutto normale...» ma a Marco di quello che sta succedendo nulla gli sembra normale, mentre Ann comincia a rallentare, notando come il suo comportamento non abbia ottenuto il risultato sperato, Mario continua imperterrito ad ignorarla... lei sbuffa, si stacca da Marco e si allontana dirigendosi in cucina. Mario allora lascia perdere le riviste, raggiunge Marco, lo guarda... «scusala, è nella fase in cui vuole a tutti i costi che io mi dimostri geloso ed io non voglio dargliela vinta e lei per questo si arrabbia...» facendogli l'occhiolino, poi abbassa lo sguardo e non riesce a trattenere una risata... «noto che però non ti ha lasciato insensibile.»

Un paio di secondi per capire dove si trova... il divano letto, a casa di Mario... la finestra accostata che ha cominciato a sbattere, ecco il motivo per cui si è svegliato, all'improvviso... _sta cambiando il tempo,_ recupera il suo iPhone per controllare l'ora... _sono le 2.20, è lunga la notte..._ si fa spazio sotto le coperte per raggiungere il lato sinistro del divano letto, scende e percorre quei pochi metri che lo dividono dalla finestra, fa appena in tempo a chiuderla quando sente le prime gocce battere sul vetro e poi tramortite scivolare giù, come un pugile che ha subito il colpo del ko. Solleva leggermente la serranda, il numero di gocce che arriva a colpire il vetro aumenta, Marco dà un'occhiata fuori... vede non molto lontano, illuminati dalla luce dei lampioni, le cime di cipressi che ondeggiano sospinte dal forte vento, non si vede una stella, tantomeno la luna. Abbassa completamente la serranda, ma non torna subito a letto, _starà dormendo?_ Si avvicina, cercando di non fare rumore, si ritrova alla porta della camera da letto, i piedi scalzi sul parquet non provocano rumore, non è freddo, Marco con indosso solo i pantaloni di una tuta color nera del BVB, appoggia le mani sul legno bianco e spinge delicatamente, la porta ben oliata non cigola, il buio regna sovrano, Marco socchiude gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi su un punto ben preciso della camera, ma è troppo buio perchè riesca a vedere qualcosa, il rumore delle gocce che battono sulla serranda lo confondono un poco, non riesce a sentire i respiri di Mario ed Ann... « _Marco... ti dispiace se... insomma, questa notte... io e te non..._ » ricorda le parole di Mario di qualche ora prima, _«Mario, io mi sistemo sul divano»_ ormai la sua vita era diventata tutta una serie di compromessi, non era più quella di una volta, da quel giorno in cui ricevette la notizia... sperava che prima o poi le cose sarebbero potute cambiare, magari tornare come prima, ma piano piano, con il passare dei mesi, quella flebile speranza sta svanendo e Marco sa che non può fare altro che rassegnarsi. Il rumore dei corpi che si muovono e Marco si ritira subito indietro, lasciando accostare nuovamente la porta, non vuole svegliarli... si ferma pensare, si morde il labbro... poi sorride, _bagno!!!_ dove trascorre qualche minuto, il tempo di liberarsi di tutto quello che ha bevuto dal momento che si è ritrovato con Mario a casa sua, a Monaco. Poi di nuovo una capatina in cucina, apre il frigo... ma questa volta la birra la lascia lì in bella mostra e si prende una lattina di the alla pesca, per poi tornare su suoi passi e ritrovarsi di nuovo in sala, ai piedi del divano letto. Un qualcosa attira la sua attenzione, non ci aveva fatto caso prima, una foto incorniciata... è una foto recente, se non ricorda male, una festa in maschera a cui hanno partecipato Mario ed Ann... Marco la solleva dal mobile, la tiene saldamente con entrambe le mani e la osserva... accende l'abat-jour per poterla vedere meglio e non resiste... si mette a ridere, tant'è che ha quasi paura di aver svegliato qualcuno... ma quell'improbabile Mario versione western lo ha colpito... rimette la foto a posto e poi si infila di nuovo sotto le coperte... le gocce continuano a battere sulla serranda, l'intensità della pioggia non accenna a diminuire... ma forse non è proprio un male... perchè quel rumore ritmato concilia il sonno del biondo del Borussia Dortmund, che lentamente ma inevitabilmente si sta abbandonando nel delicato abbraccio di Morfeo... _Mario cowboy... Mario cowboy... Mario... cowboy..._

_ _

_ immagine pubblicata da dailymail.co.uk  _

Un prolungato stridore che desta anche quelle poche persone che erano riuscite faticosamente ad appisolarsi, i grandi pezzi di ferro che premendo sulle ruote metalliche determinano un'improvvisa e violenta reazione, manifestata da un'infinita serie di scintille che schizzano impazzite in tutte le direzioni. L'attrito del metallo che provoca, in maniera abbastanza brusca, il rallentamento e poi la definitiva fermata del treno. Mario mette fuori la testa dal finestrino, aperto ormai da ore, nella speranza che un refolo errante di vento potesse entrare portando un poco di sollievo... mentre qualche sbuffo di vapore esce dagli sfiati dei freni, nascondendo per alcuni attimi la visuale, una mano per coprirsi gli occhi a causa del sole che durante le ore diurne, da quando è partito, non li ha lasciati mai un attimo. Uno sguardo alla grossa insegna di legno pitturata di bianco, con le lettere colorate di un marrone scuro, anche se con il passare del tempo e le intemperie, il colore in alcuni punti si sta schiarendo a tal punto da rendere complicato il loro riconoscimento per chi fosse nuovo in città... «GOLDEN TOWN!!!» il controllore urla transitando per quei pochi vagoni che compongono il treno, avvertendo quei passeggeri che sono arrivati a destinazione. Mario si alza dalla panca di legno, è vero che il treno è stato sicuramente una grossa conquista per il progresso, ma è evidente che _dovranno ancora lavorare molto per rendere i viaggi un pochino più confortevoli..._ pensa Mario, facendo una smorfia con il viso e tastandosi il fondo schiena così messo a dura prova. Allunga le braccia per stirarsi... _è stato un viaggio lungo e faticoso... e questo caldo afoso che non molla un secondo,_ mentre allenta il fazzoletto legato intorno al collo, lo prende e se lo passa sulla fronte, asciugandola, per poi legarlo di nuovo... _che darei per un bel boccale di birra fresca..._ recupera il sacco che ha poggiato sul sedile di fronte a lui, granelli di polvere si staccano cadendo sulle lunghe assi di legno della panca, se lo passa in spalla per portarlo meglio e si avvicina all'uscita. Il treno è pronto per ripartire, Mario si affretta... apre la porta, il sole alto nel cielo, una forte luce che lo assale e che lo costringe automaticamente ad abbassare leggermente la tesa del cappello per riparare gli occhi. Lo stivale poggia su un gradino della piccola scaletta, stretta e tremolante al peso del ragazzo, un piede dopo l'altro per scendere dal vagone. Nel momento in cui appoggia il sacco per terra, una nuvola di polvere si alza... la sirena che “strilla” prolungatamente, lo sbuffo di fumo ritmato che esce dalla ciminiera, sempre più veloce, la potenza del vapore che fa muovere le ruote e dopo qualche minuto ecco che il treno si sta allontanando verso l'orizzonte... _sicuro di non essermi sbagliato?_ Lo sguardo a sinistra e poi destra, una lunga strada in terra battuta, piena di buche, con la polvere alzata dal vento che va a sbattere sul viso di Mario... il quale alza il fazzoletto per coprirsi il volto, lasciando fuori solamente gli occhi. _Una città fantasma???_ «Golden Town» è la tua destinazione, Mario in piedi davanti alla scrivania del comandante del corpo dei Ranger di San Francisco, qualche giorno fa di un luglio caldo come non mai. A Mario quel nome non dice nulla, il comandante Gordon McPharson avendolo intuito, prende una bacchetta di legno poggiata sopra la scrivania, senza alzarsi dalla sedia, si gira ed allungando il braccio destro, indica un punto sulla cartina attaccata sul muro dietro a lui. California, a sud della Sierra Nevada, luogo brullo, con innumerevoli piccoli cespugli sparsi per il territorio. Le montagne dietro... caldo d'estate, molto freddo d'inverno, con la neve che in particolari occasioni fa la sua comparsa anche a bassa quota. Mario Götze, da poco uscito dalla scuola per ranger di San Francisco... «sapevamo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento, vero Ann?» i due giovani, uno davanti all'altra, le mani nelle mani, i corpi a contatto, la camera da letto di lei, Mario è passato a salutarla prima di andare alla stazione, in attesa del treno che dovrà portarlo a Golden Town, « _potrebbe essere pericoloso_ » obbietta lei, « _ssshhh, non dire altro..._ » avvicinando le proprie labbra alle sue, anche se Ann è un po' restia, « _ci potrebbero essere i miei di sotto..._ » ma Mario sa che passeranno molti mesi prima che potrà rivedere la sua ragazza e quindi non vuole lasciarla senza averle dimostrato quanto bene le vuole. La stringe ai fianchi, portandola a se con decisione, i corpi che si toccano, quel profumo inconfondibile che la contraddistingue e che gli inebria i sensi... ma Ann allunga le mani, appoggiandole sul petto di Mario e tenendolo a distanza... «no Mario, NO» il momento idilliaco scema, Mario abbassa le braccia sbuffando... «sai Ann, a volte non ti capisco... mi ami o non mi ami?» non attendendo la risposta, si volta dirigendosi verso la porta, la apre... si volta di nuovo verso di lei, «ti scriverò... ti amo» sparendo alla sua vista.

Si china leggermente, raccogliendo il sacco e mettendolo in spalla, la strada principale è deserta, si sente solo il latrare di un cane, ed una imposta di legno di una casa che lasciata al proprio destino sbatte in continuazione, spostata dal vento. Mario lascia la zona della stazione, cominciando a percorrere la strada polverosa, che divide in due Golden Town, con alcune costruzioni presenti in entrambi i lati della strada... qualche altro passo, con la gola secca ed un fastidioso vento caldo che lo tormentano. Proprio davanti a lui l'ufficio dello sceriffo o quello che ne è rimasto, in quanto la prima impressione è di una costruzione in abbandono... _ci sarà da farci un po' di lavori..._ e mentre si passa la mano sulla fronte per eliminare alcune tracce di sudore... «EHI SIGNORE!» _una voce... c'è qualcuno..._ un ragazzino sta correndo verso di lui, vestito di stracci, sporco in viso, ma un bellissimo sorriso, fa la sua comparsa, avrà una decina di anni o poco più... ancora qualche finestrella tra i denti che rendono quel sorriso unico... «ciao, mi chiamo Daniel, hai bisogno di aiuto?» afferrando la mano di Mario, «ti porto io il sacco? Hai fame? Hai bisogno di una bella ripulita? Conosco io il posto giusto...» divertito, Mario si lascia trasportare da quel ragazzino... che tentato un paio di volte di prendere il suo sacco, inutilmente visto il peso e la difficoltà per sollevarlo, commenta «ma che ci hai messo dentro, un cadavere? Quanto pesa...» rinunciandoci... Mario sorride, riprende il sacco con se, con Daniel che non molla la sua mano, invitandolo implicitamente a seguirlo... _almeno qualcuno ci vive qui..._ pensa Mario... un centinaio di metri dopo, sulla destra ecco una costruzione a due piani, che spicca sulle altre per le sue dimensioni e perchè rispetto alle condizioni generali degli altri edifici sembra essere nuovissima... una grossa insegna davanti, la scritta “EXCELSIOR”, Mario fa per deviare in quella direzione... ma Daniel lo blocca, trattenendolo con entrambe le mani e puntando i piedi... «no là signore, non è il posto giusto... vieni con me...» «TU RAGAZZINO... TI HO DETTO DI NON FARTI PIÙ VEDERE IN GIRO» un grido, Mario si volta e vede una persona di mezza età, capelli scuri brizzolati e baffi neri come la pece, vestito elegantemente con un completo bianco, un grosso cappello con tesa larga dello stesso colore, stivali così lucidi che ci si potrebbe specchiare sopra ed un paio di speroni color oro che brillano alla luce del sole. Un lungo sigaro cubano acceso tenuto con la mano sinistra, mentre la destra sposta leggermente la giacca per mettere in mostra la sua colt... «MI STAI RUBANDO I CLIENTI?» scendendo quei pochi scalini che lo portano sulla strada e mentre si avvicina ecco che Daniel si nasconde parzialmente dietro il corpo di Mario, stringendogli ancora più forte la mano... il giovane ranger attende... poi quando la persona davanti a lui arriva a portata di mano, la allunga nella sua direzione, presentandosi, «salve, mi chiamo Mario Götze », attendendo con il braccio steso e la mano aperta... e dopo qualche secondo, la persona vestita di bianco, lascia cadere il lembo di giacca nella posizione naturale, nascondendo di nuovo alla vista la colt, quindi afferra la mano di Mario stringendola, «John McKenna, proprietario dell'Excelsior e della miniera di Golden Town». Un leggero sorriso sul viso di Mario, «bene signor McKenna, questa sera dopo cena la verrò a trovare, mi riserva un tavolo?» preso in contropiede, John accetta di buon grado la proposta di Mario, salutando il giovane nel momento del commiato «allora a questa sera», non dimenticandosi però di lanciare un'altra occhiataccia a quel ragazzino nascosto dietro al corpo del ranger. «Daniel...» il ragazzino alza lo sguardo verso Mario, «mi devi promettere di stare alla larga da quel tipo, ok?» annuisce per poi tirare più forte di prima nella direzione voluta. Si trovano ormai a poche centinaia di metri dalla fine della strada principale. In un angolo, una modesta costruzione, se paragonata all'Excelsior e nonostante non possa reggere il confronto con quella del signor McKenna, ha un qualcosa che attira Mario, il nome, “IL NIDO DI YVONNE” che gli ricorda quanto gli manchi casa sua. Poche decine di metri li separano dalla destinazione, «siamo quasi arrivati» gli comunica Daniel mentre notano una ragazza che sta spazzando la veranda, nascosta parzialmente da piante rampicanti, di un verde intenso, che risalta, quasi stona, in confronto al colore chiaro e sbiadito predominante dell'ambiente circostante. La ragazza alza lo sguardo di tanto in tanto, continuando a spazzare, ma rendendosi conto che da lì a poco, avrà ospiti... e da lontano non può non aver riconosciuto Daniel... Mario si volta verso il ragazzino incrociando il suo sguardo, si scambiano un sorriso al quale però il ragazzino ha premura di aggiungere... «non ti fare strane idee... è la mia ragazza» e lo dice gonfiando orgogliosamente il petto, Mario sta per scoppiare a ridere ma non vuole ferire i suoi sentimenti, abbozza quindi un sorriso non dicendo nulla... Daniel forse abituato a sentire sempre commenti ironici su questa notizia, ricevendo da Mario invece rispetto e considerazione, si trova quasi in imbarazzo, come se si rendesse conto quanto sia difficile crederci... ed allora spontaneamente, mentre un rossore sta prendendo possesso delle sue gote, precisa «tra qualche anno, quando sarò più grande, la sposerò...» aprendo la bocca in un magnifico sorriso supportato da una fila di denti bianchissimi e pulitissimi, quasi a contrastare il suo stato generale. «Tu ce l'hai la ragazza?» Mario si aspettava questa domanda, ma ormai sono arrivati al cancelletto che li divide da quella che a prima vista Mario potrebbe definire come un ostello/trattoria a conduzione familiare, fa cenno di sì con la testa, non dimenticandosi quindi di rispondere alla domanda di Daniel ed appoggiando la sua mano sulla testa del ragazzino, che felice, apre il cancelletto di scatto, lasciandolo aperto e corre su per le scale ad abbracciare Yvonne. La ragazza utilizza la scopa come sostegno, in quanto l'arrivo di Daniel è stato brusco e Yvonne non avrebbe, anche se volesse, la forza necessaria per fermare quella furia umana di Daniel, un concentrato di gioia di vivere, contagiosa come non potrebbe essere diversamente per un ragazzino di quell'età, anche se lo sguardo e l'espressione del viso, in alcune occasioni ricordano a Mario quelli di un adulto... _la sofferenza ed il dolore non devono essere mancati nella sua vita, facendolo crescere più in fretta del dovuto..._ quel ragazzino lo ha già conquistato. Mario sale le scale, la sacca a spalla tenuta per alcuni metri ed appena supera l'ultimo scalino la appoggia sulle assi della veranda di legno. Afferra delicatamente la parte anteriore del cappello con le dita della mano destra, lo solleva per poi abbassarlo all'altezza dello stomaco, in segno di saluto, «salve!»

« _aaahhh!!!_ » Mario si allunga piano piano lungo la vasca, se così si può chiamare quella tinozza di metallo scuro, ma a Mario che non sia bella esteticamente non importa nulla, quanto ha desiderato quel bagno negli ultimi giorni... ha lo stomaco che gli brontola da molte ore, ma tra pranzare e fare un bel bagno liberatorio non ha neanche dovuto pensarci troppo... _«prima vorrei ripulirmi un po' se non vi dispiace»_ questa la risposta a Yvonne quando si è sentito chiedere se aveva fame... la fame è rimasta, la sete pure... ma aveva qualche centimetro di polvere attaccata alla pelle, in tutte le parti del corpo ed il colore che sta prendendo l'acqua ne è la conferma. «Ne vuoi altra?» chiede Daniel... che sta facendo su e giù dalla cucina per portare secchi di acqua calda... «sì Daniel, per favore... versa pure» ed il ragazzino non se lo fa ripetere due volte, forse dovrebbe avvertire Mario che rispetto alle secchiate precedenti questa è particolarmente calda... vedesse il vapore che sale abbondante... ma dopo tutta quella fatica, che sarà ripagata da un bel pasto caldo, un po' di divertimento non guasta mai... «AAAHHH» urla Mario appena l'acqua bollente entra a contatto con la sua pelle, partendo dalla testa, in giù... afferra saldamente i bordi della vasca e mentre si gira fa per alzarsi, vedendo Daniel scappare di corsa... ma l'arrabbiatura passa subito, sostituita da una sonora risata... si immerge di nuovo, in silenzio, chiude gli occhi... « _vieni Daniel, so che sei lì..._ » una testolina fa capolino dentro la stanza... Mario allunga la mano sinistra, ad indicare un oggetto appoggiato sulla tavola davanti a lui, «mi prenderesti quel panno per asciugarmi, Daniel?» il ragazzino non se lo fa ripetere due volte e quando Mario esce dalla vasca eccolo lì pronto con il panno in mano. «Hai fame Daniel?» chiede il giovane ranger... ricevendo in risposta un sorriso, con Daniel che annuisce freneticamente... «dai allora, avverti Yvonne che abbiamo tanta ma tanta fame...» e mentre sta per uscire dalla stanza aggiunge «io ti raggiungo tra qualche minuto, il tempo di vestirmi.» Scende le scale a due a due, ritrovandosi a piano terra, vede la porta di ingresso, non c'è nessuno... e si lascia guidare dal buon profumino che arriva dall'altra stanza, il ragazzino lo sta aspettando impazientemente, seduto ad una tavola rotonda, apparecchiata per due, forchetta nella mano sinistra e coltello in quella destra, le punte rivolte verso l'alto, «finalmente!!!» commenta Daniel appena vede spuntare Mario... il giovane ranger si mette a sedere... «allora Daniel, ci facciamo una bella bistecca?» «solo se sarà sepolta da una montagna di patatine» ride il piccolo Daniel... sempre più impaziente. «Ce l'hai una foto della tua ragazza?» Daniel sempre più curioso chiede a bruciapelo a Mario, il quale sorride, infila la mano in tasca, estraendo un ciondolo alla cui estremità è attaccato un tondo di metallo, Mario lo apre... al suo interno la foto di Ann, «ecco qua,» mostrandola a Daniel... «carina Mario...» e poi abbassando la voce in quanto si sentono alcuni passi provenire dalla cucina, « _anche se la mia YVONNE è più bella!!!_ » Il petto gonfio di orgoglio, Mario incrocia lo sguardo della ragazza, alcuni piatti in mano mentre raggiunge il loro tavolo e poi lo sposta verso Daniel... sorridendo, non tanto per l'improbabile coppia... Daniel è ancora un ragazzino, ma perchè non c'è nulla di male a sognare... e non sarà certo lui a smontargli questo sogno. Il silenzio regna sovrano nei minuti successivi, Mario e Daniel sono impegnati a consumare il loro abbondante pranzo... Yvonne preoccupandosi un poco non sentendo più chiacchierare, è uscita dalla cucina, felice di vedere in quanto poco tempo i piatti si stanno svuotando. Si prende una pausa, e si avvicina alla tavola, continuando ad osservare quel giovane e cominciando a domandarsi quale possa essere il motivo della sua venuta a Golden Town. «Sono senza parole,» continuando a masticare ed a portare altro cibo verso la bocca, «è tutto buonissimo...» e poi guardando Daniel, «avevi proprio ragione tu,» ripensando al momento in cui lo ha fatto deviare dal suo percorso allontanandolo dall'Excelsior... «sono contenta che sia di tuo gradimento.» Terminato il pranzo con un bel caffè lungo, mentre Daniel ha preferito una fetta di torta appena sfornata da Yvonne, Mario si alza... «mi potete dire dove posso trovare il Sindaco?» «la casa del Sindaco Abraham Topps si trova proprio accanto all'Excelsior» il ragazzino non lascia il tempo a Yvonne di rispondere, continua a guardare Mario... _cosa dovrà fare dal Sindaco?_ Ed è più o meno lo stesso pensiero che passa per la mente di Yvonne... Mario si sente osservato, capisce che stanno aspettando di saperne qualcosa di più... _e poi non è mica un segreto..._ «mi deve consegnare le chiavi dell'ufficio dello Sceriffo» volevano saperne di più... ma sinceramente si potevano aspettare tutto meno che questo, Yvonne e Daniel sono rimasti a bocca aperta, il sorriso sparito dai loro visi, gli sguardi preoccupati... gli occhi di Daniel stanno brillando, Mario ci è rimasto male, non sa dare una spiegazione a quello che vede. Daniel non dice nulla, si avvicina, allarga le braccia e lo afferra intorno alla vita, schiacciando il viso sul suo stomaco, Yvonne invece cerca una sedia e si mette a sedere... Daniel si stacca da Mario, cerca di pulirsi le lacrime con la manica della camicia, alza lo sguardo e chiede, balbettando... «tu... tu... se-i il nuo-vo sce-sceri-ffo?» «ehi ragazzi, che sono queste facce da funerale?» Daniel scambia uno sguardo con Yvonne... e la ragazza risponde con un filo di voce, facendo fatica a far uscire le parole dalla sua bocca _«sei il decimo sceriffo in due anni»_ e Mario adesso capisce il motivo per cui l'ufficio dello Sceriffo si trova in quelle condizioni, come se appunto non fosse quasi mai utilizzato...

«Götze, Mario Götze» una stretta di mano con il Sindaco Abraham Topps, un tipo di mezza età, piccolo di statura, una folta barba a coprire tutto il viso, forse per bilanciare l'assenza di peluria sulla testa. «La stavo aspettando signor Götze, anche se a dire la verità non pensavo fosse così giovane» mentre estrae una chiave dalla tasca dei pantaloni, il rumore della catena alla quale è legata, fissata ai pantaloni stessi, ad indicarne l'importanza. Un cassetto della scrivania, mentre Mario si trova dall'altra parte, di fronte al Sindaco, in attesa. «Ecco qua.» Si sistema la sedia prima di sedersi, una smorfia del viso, «questa gamba mi fa impazzire... un assalto alla banca finito nel sangue... lo sai, quando ti trovi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato...» Mario fa cenno di sì con la testa ma in questo momento la sua attenzione è rivolta ad altro... attende con curiosità ed impazienza... è il suo primo incarico da sceriffo, lo attende da mesi, da quando ha terminato l'addestramento... ma sa anche che non sarà per niente facile, non c'è nulla che lo possa preparare alla vita reale di una cittadina come Golden Town. Gordon McPharson lo ha messo in guardia, Mario Götze è stato l'allievo più brillante del corso e Gordon avrebbe preferito averlo lì con lui, per i primi tempi, per poterlo preparare al meglio... ed invece la notizia dell'ennesima sceriffo finito sotto mezzo metro di terra in quella sperduta e quasi insignificante cittadina della California, nata dal nulla, legata indissolubilmente al filone d'oro scoperto e subito messo sotto “chiave” da John McKenna. Tutti i suggerimenti possibili ed immaginabili... non volendo calcare troppo la mano, nascondendo anche qualche notizia forse meno importante ma indicativa di come si viva a Golden Town, nel Far West il dito è sempre sul grilletto, come il bicchiere è sempre pieno di whisky anche se le due cose messe insieme diventano imprevedibili, con effetti disastrosi... il becchino è uno dei mestieri più ricercati del momento... ed è tutto dire. Il Sindaco apre la busta, «ecco qua, la stella di Golden Town...» Mario la prende e poi la poggia sul palmo dell'altra mano, la guarda orgoglioso... confrontata con la sua stella da ranger non ci sono paragoni possibili, è sporca, forse anche da qualche goccia di sangue, rigata e pure ammaccata... mentre l'altra brilla alla luce del sole a centinaia di metri di distanza... ma questa è pur sempre la sua prima stella e Mario ne è orgoglioso. Il Sindaco si alza di nuovo con fatica, sbuffando... supera la scrivania e si avvicina a Mario, il quale si alza in piedi, il battito del cuore accelerato, mentre Abraham Topps sistema la stella sul petto del giovane ranger, poi sorridendo, si scambiano una stretta di mano «benvenuto al nuovo Sceriffo di Golden Town.» «Questo è il primo stipendio anticipato,» un mazzetto di soldi lasciati nelle mani di Mario ed infine le chiavi del suo nuovo ufficio... che infila direttamente in tasca. «E prima di andare...» il Sindaco apre l'anta di un mobile dietro la scrivania, prende due bicchierini ed una bottiglia di whisky... «ogni occasione è buona per brindare,» mettendosi a ridere ed offrendo un bicchierino ricolmo, «veramente io non...» «su, su, non ti fare pregare, un avvenimento del genere deve essere bagnato in modo appropriato, al nuovo Sceriffo di Golden Town!!!» Le dita a fare pressione sotto il bicchierino del giovane, incoraggiandolo a bere, sollevandolo... «tutto d'un fiato!!!» Avendo già accumulato un paio di bicchierini... la resistenza di Mario vacilla e cede, non abituato a bere, oltre alla sua determinazione c'è qualcos'altro che vacilla... un giramento momentaneo di testa, che gli dice di non esagerare... «grazie Signor Topps» uscendo dalla porta principale. Non vedeva l'ora di uscire, quell'ambiente chiuso, gli mancava l'aria... sapendo che la causa è da ricercarsi solo nel whisky bevuto, _se Ann fosse qui, chissà che ramanzina..._ non gradendo, la sua ragazza, che Mario perda il controllo ubriacandosi, ma fortunatamente Mario non ha ecceduto. Il sole si sta adagiando all'orizzonte, di quella che si prevede essere una notte con un cielo limpido e senza luna. Alcune luci accese provenienti dalle strutture lì vicino e qualche persona incontrata per strada lo avvertono che i lavoratori stanno rientrando a casa dalla miniera e dopo una giornata di faticoso lavoro Mario sa che molti andranno a sfogarsi da qualche parte... cibo, alcol, donne... risse??? Mario si sente comunque pronto, abbassa lo sguardo sul fianco destro ed eccola lì... la sua Colt .45, senza la quale Mario si sentirebbe praticamente nudo. Rientrato a Il Nido di Yvonne, saluta la ragazza prima di salire in camera per pulire la pistola per poi inserire i 6 proiettili e riempire i vuoti del cinturone. Una mezzoretta dopo eccolo scendere di nuovo, «Daniel?» non vedendo il ragazzino ormai da diverse ore con Yvonne racconta a Mario la sua storia... «vive ad un paio di miglia dal paese, solo con la sua nonna, non gli è rimasto nessun altro... i genitori sono stati trucidati dagli indiani, nell'assalto della diligenza su cui viaggiavano mentre si stavano trasferendo qui a Golden Town, quando la notizia della scoperta del filone d'oro ha fatto muovere centinaia di cercatori di fortuna...» «la nonna ha un piccolo orto e Daniel si arrangia con qualche lavoretto per aiutarla.»

TOC TOC _cos'è questo rumore..._ TOC TOC TOC TOC _che mal di testa..._ le mani appoggiate per tenerla ben stretta, evitando movimenti bruschi... _dove sono... la stanza... gira tutta..._ una sensazione di nausea che aumenta d'intensità, TOC TOC TOC «BASTA, FINITELA!!! FATEMI USCIRE!!!» lungo disteso sul pavimento della stanza, le mani ad afferrare le sbarre, tirando con tutta la forza possibile.

_Questa imposta non avrebbe retto un altro giorno,_ è mattina presto, un'altra giornata di sole, con il caldo che fa già sentire i propri effetti. Mario, a torso nudo, la camicia appoggiata sul davanzale della finestra, mentre salito su una scala, sta sistemando un'imposta che si reggeva ormai a fatica, alcune persone che passano e curiose si fermano un attimo... quanto tempo è trascorso dall'ultima volta che hanno visto abitare l'ufficio dello Sceriffo, addirittura qualcuno che lo sta sistemando, cosa che alla maggior parte di loro potrebbe sembrare una perdita di tempo. Il giovane ranger ad un certo punto si accorge di essere osservato, si ferma, voltandosi verso la strada, dall'altra parte alcuni anziani lo guardano curiosi, facendo finta di fare altro nel momento in cui Mario si volta verso di loro... sorride... «bgrno» una specie di lamento esce dalla sua bocca e si accorge che con i chiodi tenuti tra le labbra difficilmente riuscirà a farsi capire... li toglie infilandosi in tasca, «buongiorno, bella giornata» alzando la mano verso il cielo, salutando... una timida risposta da parte di un vecchietto con la barba lunga bianca che gli arriva fino alla cintura, altri riprendono a camminare senza dire nulla, allontanandosi... una signora si fa il segno della croce, aumentando il passo per raggiungere la propria destinazione. Mario percepisce una certa diffidenza da parte della popolazione, ma è convinto che nel giro di poco tempo riuscirà a superare quell'ostacolo iniziale, se non con tutti, almeno con la maggior parte degli abitanti di Golden Town. Considerando ormai suoi amici sia Daniel che Yvonne, la signora Annie Watson dell'Emporio Watson & Sons, che si trova a poche decine di metri dall'ufficio dello Sceriffo, è stata la prima con la quale Mario è riuscito ad abbattere quel muro di diffidenza... la visita la mattina presto, mentre stava aprendo, la richiesta di alcuni attrezzi di lavoro, martello, chiodi, pennello e vernice, un pentolino per bollire l'acqua per il caffè, una bella confezione di caffè.

«IL CAFFÈ!!!» urla Mario, un movimento brusco, il rischio di cadere dalla scala, «l'ho lasciato sul fuoco...» mentre entra di corsa dentro l'ufficio, passa veloce davanti alle celle, nota con la coda dell'occhio che l'ospite si è svegliato, ma prosegue diritto verso l'angolo dove si trova un qualcosa che potrebbe assomigliare ad una cucina da campo. «Pfiu, meno male,» Mario commenta felice perchè il pentolino del caffè non si è bruciato, afferra un panno al volo, con il quale lo toglie dal fuoco poggiandolo su una superficie di legno spessa alcuni centimetri. Non si trova ancora a proprio agio in quell'ambiente angusto, alza lo sguardo, dal mobile in alto afferra due tazze di un metallo scuro e le sistema accanto al pentolino. Apre il cassetto, prende un cucchiaio e lo usa per aggiungere un po' di zucchero nelle tazze, mescolando velocemente... il profumo raggiunge le sue narici, _non male..._ «non male,» una tazza per mano, quasi piene fino al bordo, un passo dietro l'altro, cercando di non perderne il contenuto durante il breve tragitto che lo porta davanti alla cella, quella centrale, la sola occupata... «ben svegliato» un sorriso ad accogliere quel ragazzo che ha dovuto passare la notte in sua compagnia, dopo aver poggiato le tazze, momentaneamente per terra, prende le chiavi dalla tasca, infila quella giusta nella toppa, un paio di giri, il rumore metallico del meccanismo in azione ed ecco la porta aprirsi... la chiave di nuovo in tasca, raccoglie la tazza, entra dentro la cella insieme al ragazzo, che dopo essersi alzato da terra, si è di nuovo messo a sedere sulla branda. Mario si siede accanto a lui, allungando la mano sinistra nella speranza che possa gradire la tazza di caffè... «dai bevi, è caldo, è passabile...» ridendo... «e dopo la sbornia di ieri sera ne avrai sicuramente bisogno.» Il ragazzo con i capelli biondi lo guarda perplesso, dal momento che lo sceriffo ha sbloccato la serratura, lui avrebbe potuto gettarsi sulla porta di metallo, far perdere l'equilibrio allo sceriffo e dileguarsi o meglio sottrarre la pistola e passare dalla parte del più forte... il comportamento dello sceriffo lo ha invece preso in contropiede, non se lo aspettava... e probabilmente Mario ha puntato proprio su questo, avendo intuito che quel giovane ragazzo biondo davanti a lui non è un delinquente e che solo circostanze particolari hanno richiesto l'intervento dello sceriffo. Di sete ne ha molta, il mal di testa non lo molla un attimo, il pensiero di quando sua sorella saprà quello che è successo ed il motivo per cui non è rientrato a casa la notte... le aveva promesso, non una ma diverse volte, che sarebbe stato più attento, che mettersi contro John McKenna vuol dire quasi sicuramente terminare la propria corsa a contatto con i vermi, una croce ad indicare il luogo dove è sepolto... e lui non vuole che questo accada, non vuole che sua sorella si preoccupi sempre di lui... ma questa volta, come altre ha fallito... «MARCO, MARCO!!!» un grido lontano che si sta avvicinando sempre di più, Mario nota come il ragazzo davanti a lui abbia riconosciuto la voce che lo sta chiamando, in quanto l'espressione del suo viso è subito cambiata ed un velo di preoccupazione si è impadronito di lui. Mario si alza, lasciando la sua tazza di caffè sopra la branda, uscendo dalla cella, proprio nel momento in cui Mario vede arrivare Yvonne, la lunga gonna che arriva fino alle scarpe, tenuta sollevata leggermente con le mani, per evitare di inciampare... «Yvonne, cosa è successo?» chiede Mario preoccupato, «mi hanno detto che mio fratello si trova qui...» «il ragazzo biondo è tuo fratello?» invitandola a passare nell'altra stanza dove sono presenti le celle... intanto Marco sentendo quella voce così familiare si è rannicchiato in un angolo, il più lontano possibile dalla porta... «sta bene?» chiede lei a Mario, il quale risponde «sì, sì, tranquilla... ha solo dovuto smaltire una piccola sbornia» «ma cosa ha combinato? Come mai lo hai messo in cella?» il giovane ranger, si volta verso il ragazzo biondo, i loro sguardi si incrociano, si scrutano, si studiano, potrebbe dirle semplicemente che suo fratello ha aggredito John McKenna e che lui lo ha salvato da morte sicura, dato che anche lei sa che chi si mette contro la persona più in vista di Golden Town ha i giorni contati, ma alla fine le spiega «c'è stato un diverbio all'Excelsior, non sapevo si trattasse di tuo fratello, ho quindi preferito portarlo qui in ufficio» aggiungendo la cosa più importante, «per la sua incolumità.» «Lo posso riportare a casa adesso? Poi facciamo i conti, sempre a metterti nei guai...» con il fratello che abbassa la testa per evitare di guardarla negli occhi... Mario sembra quasi che stia aspettando un cenno da parte di Marco, prima di risponderle... a prima vista non sembra molto felice dell'idea... ed ecco che allora ne viene una a Mario... «senti Marco, come vedi questo posto sta cadendo a pezzi... mi farebbe comodo una mano, almeno temporaneamente...» il viso di Marco letteralmente si accende, «vice sceriffo?» la prima cosa che gli viene istintiva da chiedere... ricevendo in risposta, «piano, non correre troppo... per adesso ho solo bisogno di sistemare l'ufficio» ma non volendo smontare completamente il suo sogno, «... poi vedremo...» un tentennamento da parte del biondo, adesso è lui a cercare lo sguardo di Yvonne, la quale non crede alle proprie orecchie, «davvero faresti questo per lui?» e Mario nota un luccichio negli occhi di Yvonne... _«sì, ho veramente bisogno di una mano»_ quindi a Marco, «sarai pagato naturalmente» ridendo ed allungando la mano verso l'interno della cella... qualche istante ed ecco una chioma bionda avvicinarsi alla luce, stringe la mano del giovane ranger con fermezza e senza esitazione «ci sto Mario.»

_Ann,_

_amore mio... sono arrivato a Golden Town da un paio di giorni, ma solo ora ho trovato un attimo di tempo per scriverti... io Sceriffo... dovresti vedere come mi guardano... la stella non è proprio nuovissima e nonostante pesi pochi grammi è di una pesantezza unica. Tanta la responsabilità... appena mi vedono, la prima cosa che dicono... “uno sceriffo così giovane”, forse in parte delusi? Non lo so... qui c'è tanto bisogno di legalità, a qualcuno la mia nomina darà sicuramente fastidio, ma la maggior parte della gente non vedeva l'ora di avere un nuovo Sceriffo._

La penna d'oca lasciata per un attimo dentro la boccetta d'inchiostro... la luce della lampada a petrolio che illumina la sua scrivania dell'ufficio, l'aria che entra dalla finestra aperta che muovendo la fiamma fa nascere e morire tante ombre. Non vuole preoccupare Ann più del dovuto, Mario sa che Golden Town non sarà facile da gestire, ma non può soffermarsi troppo su questo argomento, sul numero di persone che si sono succedute come tutori della legge prima di lui, altrimenti non potrebbe continuare, dovrebbe riportare la stella dal Sindaco e lasciare Golden Town al proprio destino.

Sono passati solo due giorni ma Mario è felice di essersi fatto degli amici...

_Ho conosciuto delle persone eccezionali qui, il primo è stato un ragazzino di una decina di anni, un bellissimo sorriso, ancora da riempire con qualche dente, appena sceso dal treno si è fatto avanti e mi ha aiutato a sistemarmi. Un bel posticino, si chiama Il Nido di Yvonne, la proprietaria è una ragazza, Yvonne Reus... sai ti piacerebbe, sono sicuro che diventereste buone amiche..._

Avrebbe potuto semplicemente evitare di nominare Yvonne, anche se non gli dispiacerebbe provocare un poco di gelosia da parte della sua dolce metà...

_Di giorno il paese è sconsolatamente deserto, le persone “abili” sono tutte o quasi in miniera a lavorare, se non ci fosse l'oro, Golden Town non esisterebbe, in paese rimangono solo vecchi e bambini, ma il grande caldo fa il resto, costringendoli a rimanere rintanati in casa fino quasi al tramonto. Poi verso sera il grande cambiamento, le luci, le urla della gente, la musica, Golden Town riprende a vivere... i minatori stanchi per il duro lavoro, ma desiderosi di divertirsi un po'... c'è un bellissimo locale, Excelsior, il suo proprietario, John McKenna si può dire che sia il padrone di Golden Town, qui fa quasi tutto riferimento a lui... e non è che sia poi una cosa così positiva._

_E poi c'è Marco, il fratello di Yvonne, un ragazzo biondo più o meno della mia età, anche lui sono convinto che ti piacerebbe, lei fa di tutto per tenerlo lontano dai guai, ma l'altra sera ha rischiato grosso... fortuna che io stavo entrando nel locale Excelsior proprio in quel momento... appena apro le porte per entrare, un forte odore di tabacco ed alcol mi penetra nelle narici, arrivandomi subito alla testa e se non fosse per la stella che portavo sul petto, avrei fatto volentieri dietro front, ma prima o poi avrei dovuto presentarmi ai miei nuovi concittadini. In un angolo un pianista che sta dando fondo a tutto il suo repertorio, portando allegria alla serata, gente che sgomberato il tavolino ci sale sopra improvvisandosi ballerino, ma con scarsi risultati, finendo quasi sempre steso sul pavimento per aver perso l'equilibrio, alcune ragazze che passano per la stanza, con vassoi pieni di bicchierini di whisky e boccali di birra... cercando di raggiungere i destinatari senza che il prezioso carico vada perduto o per una sfortunata spinta che fa andare in frantumi il bicchiere caduto per terra o perchè qualche temerario cerca a volte con successo, di “prelevare” quello destinato ad altri. Nel lato più lungo del salone, ecco il bancone, dietro al quale un paio di baristi cercano di soddisfare tutte le richieste degli assetati clienti in fila davanti ad esso in attesa di bere... bere e bere..._

_All'inizio nessuno fa caso a me, avanzo con un po' di fatica, facendomi largo tra la gente, ed è a questo punto che qualcuno deve aver notato la stella... perchè come per magia, si è aperto un corridoio tra la folla, noto John McKenna mentre si trova seduto nel tavolo centrale e quando mi vede si alza e mi viene incontro... leggermente sorpreso, non avendo intuito il perchè della mia presenza quando ci siamo incontrati al mio arrivo, ma si riprende subito... «il nuovo Sceriffo» stringendomi la mano, aggiungendo «le auguro buona fortuna» e poi voltato verso i suoi amici, «ne avrà bisogno...» scruto le persone che mi stanno intorno, ed allungo la mano lungo il fianco, per sentire il calcio della mia colt .45 … è una frazione di secondo, un movimento naturale che dura un attimo, ma mi fa sentire protetto... «SILENZIO PER FAVORE!!!» John McKenna sale su una sedia, per farsi notare, mentre indica a qualcuno di far fermare il pianista... dopo pochi istanti ecco che il silenzio regna sovrano nel salone... «SCUSATE SE VI HO INTERROTTO... MA È SOLO PER UN MOMENTO... VOLEVO PRESENTARVI IL NUOVO SCERIFFO DI GOLDEN TOWN» avevo tutti gli occhi su di me, ho abbozzato un sorriso e mi sono sentito terribilmente solo._

_«BRUTTO BASTARDO!!!» qualcuno grida, mi volto e vedo un ragazzo biondo, che si avvicina velocemente a noi, passa accanto ad un tavolino, prende una bottiglia al volo per il collo e poi la sbatte sulla spalliera di una sedia, spaccandola... lunghi ed affilati pezzi di vetro che il ragazzo agita davanti a lui, all'altezza del viso, tenendo a distanza chiunque non voglia veder recisa la propria carotide. «MCKENNA HAI FINITO DI IMPORTUNARE MIA SORELLA!!!» due delle guardie del corpo si frappongono tra lui ed il ragazzo, mettendo mano alle pistole, ed è stato in quel momento che sono intervenuto, prima che ci scappasse il morto, mi sono lanciato sul ragazzo, bloccandogli la mano sinistra e riuscendogli a far perdere la presa sulla bottiglia rotta, che ha terminato la propria corsa sul pavimento andando in frantumi. John McKenna non si è spostato di un centimetro, il ragazzo aveva certamente bevuto, forse anche per vincere la paura... John McKenna lo indica e mi ordina «LO ARRESTI, HA CERCATO DI UCCIDERMI» ed io più che per l'effettiva pericolosità del soggetto ma per salvargli la vita ho deciso di portarlo con me, facendogli passare la notte in cella... scoprendo solo il giorno seguente che si trattava del fratello di Yvonne. La notte gli ha portato consiglio, questa mattina sembrava un'altra persona, Yvonne molto preoccupata per la sua sorte è stata felice quando gli ho proposto di darmi una mano a sistemare l'ufficio... ed adesso che è sera, beh devo dire che ha lavorato duro, guadagnandosi qualche dollaro ed il mio rispetto._

«Mario, se non hai altre richieste io andrei via...» Marco davanti a me, sorridente... ma sembra quasi venirgli un dubbio «non sono più in arresto, vero?» mi alzo, mi avvicino, «certo che no Marco,» infilo una mano in tasca, recupero la paga della giornata e lascio i soldi nelle mani del giovane... che mi guarda felice e poi mi chiede... «domani torno?» «il tuo aiuto mi è stato prezioso, qui c'è tanto altro da fare... se vieni mi fai felice» ed è la verità... lo saluto e torno a completare la lettera.

Mario si sveglia, sente il rumore delle gocce d'acqua che si infrangono sulle tapparelle, solleva le coperte scivolando fuori dal letto, cercando di non svegliare Ann... apre la porta di camera, riaccostandola appena uscito, l'abat-jour del divano accesa... Mario si avvicina, nota qualche ciuffo biondo far capolino da sotto le coperte, guarda il display illuminato della sveglia, _è ancora presto..._ e decide di fare una sorpresa a Marco. Spenge l'abat-jour e si infila nel divano letto, accanto a Marco, _«chi è?»_ chiede assonnato, _«sshhh... dormi...»_ abbracciandolo.

 

_ immagini pubblicate da nandaolivalove su tumblr.com  _

 

_ immagine pubblicata da just-disappear-now su tumblr.com  _

 

_ immagine pubblicata da blackyellowangel su tumblr.com  _

 

_ immagini pubblicate da bvbeees su tumblr.com  _


End file.
